New Again
by KlarizaClaytonFan
Summary: After two years from when James lived at Anubis House, James is back, and he's better looking and older. The best part is, Patricia's single, and both him and Eddie are fighting for her. This story is a sequal to New Boy, and the idea came from xXAquaMangoXx.
1. Welcome Again

Well, it's been 2 years since I moved back to Manchester. After a year at Anubis House, my parents decided I wasn't ready for boarding school, and shipped me off back home. I was starting to make new friends, and they somehow felt the need to take all of that away from me. But now I'm 15, and I look better. I'm more mature, and after begging my parents, I'm going back to Anubis House. I know I promised to leave Patricia alone, but now I'm older, better looking, and I actually have a chance to win her over. As I walked up those familiar stone steps, I had a moment of courage. This year I was going to win her over.

"Oh, James, nice to see you again!" exclaimed Vera once I'd walked through the brown wooden doors. "You too Vera." I replied politely. "Well, you're in the same room as before, still rooming with Fabian and Eddie, so if you'd like to go and unpack, I was just starting to cook dinner." Vera explained. "Cool." I replied, walking towards my old room. For once it was empty, and I assumed that Eddie and Fabian were out, so I went wandering upstairs.

"James!" exclaimed Nina. "Hi Neens." I replied, giving her a hug. "Whoa, since when did you become so muscular?" she joked after the hug. "Ever since I left I guess." I replied with a smile. "Nina, what's taking so long?" asked Amber whilst walking out of her room. "James!" she squealed. "Hi Ambs!" I replied. "You're looking fine." She commented. "Thanks, you too." I replied with a wink. "Well, I think you'll be glad to know that Patricia's back on the market." She told me.

"Really?" I asked in disbelief. "Yup." Mara butted in whilst walking up behind me. "Hey Jaffary." I greeted her. "Hi James." She replied. "So, why'd they break up?" I asked no one in particular. "They had a huge fight that ended in tears." Joy explained, walking towards us. "Hi Joy." I greeted. "Hey." She replied. "So, where's everyone else?" I asked them all. "Patricia's in detention, Fabian's at the library, Jerome's visiting his Dad, Alfie's visiting Piper, Patricia's twin and Eddie's in his Dad's office." Nina informed me.

"Right." I said. "Well, I'd better start unpacking." I excused myself. "OK, see you later!" Amber shouted after me, whilst I gave a wave towards the general crowd. "James, good to see you!" greeted Fabian as I bumped into him, causing all of his books he was previously carrying to scatter all over the floor. "Good to see you too and sorry by the way." I apologised, gesturing to the pile of books on the floor. "No problem." He waved it off whilst we both bent down to pick up the books together.

"I never knew you were here!" shouted Jerome as he walked over to Fabian and I. "Well, I literally only just arrived." I explained whilst doing a fist bump. "James, when did you get here?" asked Alfie whilst walking through the door. "Like I was telling Jerome, only recently." I explained. "Anyway, it's been great seeing you guys, but I'm gonna go for a walk." I excused myself again. As I started my walk around the grounds, I bumped into no one other than Eddie.

"James." greeted Eddie "Eddie." I replied, before walking off. You see, even after I gave up on Patricia, Eddie and I never really made up. "Patricia!" I shouted as I saw the red head walking towards me. "James? Is that you?" she asked in disbelief as she got closer towards me. "Yep, that's me!" I replied jokingly. "You look way different since the last time I saw you." She stated. "Well, a lot's changed since then." I replied. "You're right, it has." She agreed whilst walking back towards the house.


	2. Dinner Time!

As we sat down to dinner that night, the tension was rising between Eddie and I, and everyone could sense it. "So, James, what brings you back to Anubis?" Nina asked politely. "Well, I never wanted to leave, but my parents wanted me to go to a public school, but after tonnes of begging, they finally cracked." I smiled. "Well, I'm definitely glad you're back." Amber blushed. "Same." contributed Patricia unexpectedly. I could see Eddie's hands shaking violently now, which was fun to watch. "Well, James, you're now near your GCSE's, have you thought about what you're going to study?" asked Mara, being as intellectual as ever.

"Naa, I'm just going with the flow." I replied. "I wish I'd never had Mara in the same room as me whilst I was taking them, she'd never let me wing it." Joy moaned. "Well, you passed, didn't you?" Fabian intervened. "Yeah, it could've been worse; you could've got my results." Jerome joked. "No, mine were worse than yours." Alfie pointed out. "Look, why is everything all of a sudden about James, he's been here for hours now, and you're still making him centre of attention as if he was completely new! He's been here before, you don't need to welcome him back!" shouted Eddie.

"That's really rude Eddie!" argued Nina. "It's OK Neens; I guess some people just have some attention issues." I fought back. "James, that's not fair either." Amber pointed out. "Why don't you both stop acting like cry babies and grow up a bit?" suggested Patricia angrily. "Patricia's right, we don't need to start an argument over nothing." Mara agreed. After that, everyone went silent. "So, it's Friday, how about after dinner we all sit down in the common room and watch a film?" Joy asked. "Great idea Joy." Fabian agreed.

"OK, what are we gonna watch?" asked Jerome. "Well, I want to watch a film about aliens." Alfie suggested. "No, what about Freddie Kruger?" asked Eddie whilst looking at Patricia, who didn't notice at all. "No, let's watch a comedy." I piped up. "How about a film on Egypt?" Nina contributed. "No, Mean Girls." Amber suggested, no, commanded. "Scream 4." Patricia whined... well, I'd never refer to her voice as whiny, but to the rest of the world, it was a whine.

"How about a film on the importance of a good education?" Mara asked timidly. "No, the Twilight Saga's definitely the way to go." Joy stated. "How about Abduction?" asked Fabian. "No, The Dark Knight Rises!" shouted Jerome. "How about we pick the film after dinner?" I suggested. "Yeah, I'd rather not have food and drink in my hair tonight." Nina joked. "Same, I washed my hair today." Amber told us all. "Yeah, I just want to have a quiet meal without food going-"Mara started, but was cut off when a big lump of spaghetti was dumped in her lap.

"Joy!" Mara shouted angrily. "Sorry, you were asking for it." Joy laughed. "Oh no, here we go..." Fabian trailed off. "Food fight!" Jerome shouted, and all of a sudden food was thrown everywhere.


	3. Movie Time!

After cleaning up the mess we'd made at dinner, everyone, including me, ran to ther rooms to pick out their choice of film. Once everyone had arrived back in the common room, I took charge. "Right, so we have all these films, but we only have time to watch one, how are we gonna work this out?" I asked. "Well, we could look up reviews of each film on the internet, pick three with the best reviews, then all vote for one?" Nina suggested. "Great idea!" Amber praised Nina. "Right, according to the fabulous thing that is the internet, Mean Girls, The Dark Knight Rises and Scream 4 are the top rated." Mara announced.

"Right, raise your hand for Mean Girls." Joy commanded. Only Amber raised her hand. "The Dark Knight Rises?" asked Fabian. Only Jerome and Eddie put their hands up. "So, Scream 4 it is then. Jerome announced sadly. So I put the disk in and went to sit next to Patricia. I realised as I sat down that Eddie had tride to do the same hing, and moved to her other side. I was secretly hoping sahe'd get scared during the film, and turn to me for a hug. What? It's not like she'd turn to Eddie, that'd be beyond awkward.

It was up to halfway through the film, and Patricia hadn't jumped once, soI followed my instincts and went for the most classic move ever: I pretended to yawn and put my arm around the back of the sofa where she was sitting. Surprisingly, she didn't push it awaym, which was obviously making Eddie angry. Then when I looked again, Eddie had started rubbing her thigh. She didn't like that, and slapped his hand away, whilst giving him one of her most icy glares ever.

This was going great so far, and seeing Eddie geting more and more frustrated was a bonus. Just then, Eddie went o sit next to Joy, but she moved as he sat down. One thing he needed to learn about girls was: never try and make a move on your ex's best friend, they automatically have to hate you. Of course, I'd never give him such a crucial piece of advice. Patricia's phone started to ring, so she went into the hallway to answer the call, and as she left, Eddie took her spot.

"Look, I don't know what you're trying to do, but the same rules apply just like the last time you were here." He growled aggressively. "Well, first of all, you really should consider getting anger management classes, secondly, nio they don't, because you and Patricia are no longer a couple in case you hadn't noticed." I finished with a smile. "We're on a little break, that's all." He explained with doubt already in his voice.

"Well, it doesn't seem that way to her." I pointed out cleverly. Before we could continue the conversation, Patricia came back and sat in between the both of us. "What did I miss?" she asked, talking about the film, not our conversation. "Nothing much." I replied smiling, and she smiled back. I could already see Eddie turning green with jealousy. "That film was awesome!" Nina exclaimed at the end. "Yeah, apart from all the dead people, and the ghost face killer." Amber started going on and on about all the bad bits about the film. "Amber, that was basically the entire film you just listed." Mara pointed out

"Yeah, but I think the bit she liked best was cuddling with Alfie when she got scared." Joy teased, and everyone laughed while both Amber and Alfie blushed a deep red. "Well, I'm tired, and Victor will be doing his pin drop speech any moment now." He explained, stifling a yawn. "OK, night guys." Jerome left the common room walking towards his bedroom, and soon enough everyone was fast asleep in their beds, dreaming sweet dreams.

Eddie and I just happened to be dreaming about the same person: Patricia.


	4. Journey To School

On the way to school the next morning, I caught up with Patricia and started walking along side her. "Hey Patricia!" I greeted her cheerily. "Hi James!" she replied with the same tone in her voice. "How did you sleep?" I asked, trying to strike up a conversation. "OK thanks, you?" she asked. "Same." I replied. Before we could start talking about anything else, Eddie was all of a sudden on her other side. "Hi Patricia." He greeted, completely ignoring me.

The funniest thing was, she ignored him, and kept walking ahead faster. "Trixie, wait." Eddie called. "Don't call me that!" she shouted twisting around to face him. After her outburst, she continued her journey to school, but Eddie grabbed her arm and twisted her round to face him. "Look, I know things between us haven't been great since the break up, so how about we have lunch together today, maybe sort things out?" he pleaded.

He's so, so desperate! "OK, fine. Meet me outside the house at 1?" she asked. "Sure" he replied, and they continued their walk to school together, leaving me by myself. Well, the only thing I could do was watch them at lunch, and make sure Patricia's having a miserable time. For the rest of the journey to school I thought about this, and other ways to make sure Patricia saw that it would be wrong to get back with Eddie.

I could continuously remind her of the bets he made, when he slapped her, the arguments etc, it would be easy, as Eddie has a huge record of making an idiot out of himself. While I was thinking about all this, Joy came up behind me. "James. James!" she repeatedly called. I turned around quickly. "Oh, hi!" I replied. "Didn't you hear me? I've been calling your name for like five minutes!" she explained.

"Oh, sorry, I was just day dreaming." I explained. "About Patricia?" she asked. "How did you know that?" I asked her. "The last time you were here you were crazy about her, and I see the looks you give her." She explained, with a somewhat sad look on her face. "What's wrong?" I asked her. "Oh, it's just, I feel sorry for her, she has two guys chasing after her, and she's not exactly an expert on relationships." She explained. "Yeah, but that's one of the things I like about her. She doesn't try too hard, she just acts like herself." I explained.

"Well, like the last time you were here, i think it's a bad idea for the two of you to date." She warned me. "Why? She's single now, and I'm older and better looking, more mature, I actually have a chance with her!" I explained angrily. "I know, but Eddie's fighting for her too you know, and he has advantages." She explained. "Yeah, what does he have that I don't?" I asked her cockily. "Well, he's older, has had more experience and has known her longer. Oh, and has previously been in a relationship with her!" she shouted the last bit, which hurt my ear drums.

"Well, it's a new year, things have changed, and I'm going to make her mine." I finished angrily, leaving Joy standing there alone while I finished the walk to school by myself.


	5. Lunch Date

The bell had just gone signalling lunch. Soon it'd be 1 o'clock and I'd be following Eddie and Patricia back to Anubis House to hear their conversation. Some may say it was a date, but I thought it was a bit like when your divorced parents carry small talk around while they're waiting for you to come downstairs to go and stay at the other parents house for a weekend. Anyway, it was now 1 and I was walking towards the house, and found a big bush to hide in.

"Well, I just want to start off by saying sorry." I heard Eddie say to someone who I just assumed was Patricia. "For what?" she asked grumpily, obviously not really wanting to be here. "For the things I said and did to you." It's OK." She accepted his apology, just like that! "Look, I get it if you don't want to, but do you want to give our relationship another go?" he asked timidly. Wow, that was the first time since I'd known him to hear his voice without the huge ego and courage in his voice.

"No offence Eddie, even though you apologised, the things you id still hurt. I don't know if I can go straight back to the way things were, but how about we start out as friends for the time being?" she suggested. "Sure." He said, and then I saw them hug. This was not going well so far. "So, do you want to have lunch together?" asked Eddie. "Sorry, I already promised Joy I'd eat with her, and I have 5 missed calls from her, which is probably my cue to get back." She joked.

"OK, I'll see you around then." Eddie finished, while Patricia walked back in the direction of the school. "Come out now James." He sneered. Woops, cover blown. "Hi." I greeted him whilst walking out of the bush slowly. "Why were you in that bush?" he asked, pointing to the spot I'd been standing in only a few seconds ago. "Well, I... you see-"but before I could finish, he cut. "You were just seeing how mine and Patricia's conversation went?"

He asked angrily. "Well, yeah, but it's not like I intervened or anything." I defended myself lamely. "That's not the point, you were spying on us, and I'm sure Patricia would like to know what a ass you are." He finished with a smirk. "And I'm sure she'd love to hear about the time you stole her diary." I countered back. His eyes started to go wide. "How did you know about that?" he asked worriedly. "You see Eddie; I'm good at watching people and not getting caught. I have as much dirt on you as you have on me." I finished.

"We're quite a like in a way James. Maybe that means Patricia has a type. But I know that in the end, it'll always be me she chooses, because no matter what she says, I know she's in love with me." He finished before sauntering off cockily. "Just remember Eddie, I'll always be watching you." I reminded him, before walking ahead of him back to school.


	6. The End

The rest of this week has been a blur. I'm fed up of having to compete with Eddie. Today's the day I'm going to tell Patricia how I feel, and I'm not afraid. So, I walked up the stairs and knocked on her door. Luckily she was the only one in there. "Patricia, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked tentatively. "Sure." She replied, not looking up from the magazine she was reading. "OK, I'm just gonna come right out and say it. I'm in love with you." I spoke quickly, but luckily she heard me right.

"Since when have you been in love with me?" she asked, obviously surprised. "Since the day I first met you." I explained. "Well, that's really sweet James, but you're a bit younger than me, and I haven't known you that long." She explained sadly. "Look, I know you like me, but you also like Eddie, and I'm sick of waiting and I want you to choose." Just as I finished saying that, Eddie walked into the room.

"What's going on here?" asked Eddie worriedly. "I was just telling Patricia that I love her, and that I have ever since the day we first met." I recited proudly. "Look, Yacker, I know that it definitely wasn't love at first sight for us, but I want you to know that I never stopped loving you. Even when we were fighting and broke up, I still loved you." He finished. So sappy. Patricia now had tears in her eyes. "So, Patricia, who's it gonna be?" I pushed, which probably wasn't the best idea.

"I pick Eddie. We've been through more, he's the same age as me, and I never stopped loving him either." She blushed. Then he ran towards her and kissed her. I took that as my cue to leave, and moped out of the room sadly, bumping into Joy on the way out. "I wouldn't go in there if I were you, Patricia and Eddie are kissing." I explained mournfully. "Look, James, I know you like Patricia, but what you don't know is that I like you." She told me in a rush.

"What?" I asked, quite shocked at what I'd heard. "The only reason I was trying to put you off Patricia was because I was hoping that you'd start to like me." She finished, blushing hard. In that moment, I kissed her. "You know, you've been a great friend to me from the moment I arrived here two years ago, and I think being your boyfriend would make me the luckiest guy in the world." I finished, blushing as well.

"Really?" she asked, making sure I wasn't joking. "Really." I replied, pushing the fears out of her head. I took her hand, and walked down to dinner with her. "Aaaw, this is a really hard couple name... Jay!" Amber exclaimed, and everyone started laughing together. "Oooh, looks like Peddie's back on." Nina teased as Eddie and Patricia walked into the room hand in hand. "Yeah, we are." Patricia replied softly, smiling at Eddie like crazy.

I guess what I needed to realise when I arrived here is that Patricia and Eddie are soul mates, and are madly in love with each other. I also should've realised that Joy was there for me through it all, and that she was an amazing girl. You know, I hope my parents don't remove me from this school again. I now feel like I belong, and I don't want to be new here ever again.


End file.
